


Yes, Ma'am

by Admiral_Imouto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Imouto/pseuds/Admiral_Imouto
Summary: Hana Song wasn’t sure how she got herself into this situation; a series of lucky mistakes seemed most likely. Underestimating Dr. Angela Ziegler was the most fortunate of them all. Now she was tied up on Angela's bed and she had no complaints.





	

Hana was three drinks into the night by ten o’clock. What was the point of going to someone’s house party if she didn’t take advantage of free booze? Her back was up against the wall yet again while some heavily intoxicated, and average looking at best, guy told her about his important new job with good insurance that she didn’t care about. She was always bad at escaping these situations, but at least it kept her from being that lonely girl drinking by herself in the corner at a party.

 

“Hana!” Thank god.

 

“Mei!” she returned with a grin as her short friend made her way through the crowd. Hana turned back to the stranger who seemed to be getting ready to join in on their conversation. “Sorry. It’s been nice talking to you, though!” He smiled awkwardly and Hana turned her attention back to Mei before he could say anything.

 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Mei said with a relieved smile. “Are you having fun?”

 

Hana pursed her lips, unsure how to reply. Mei was the one who invited her to the party and, with Mei being twelve years her senior, it was hard for Hana to find anyone to relate to. “The booze is good?” Hana provided hesitantly.

 

Mei frowned. “Not really your crowd, huh?”

 

Hana shook her head. “But it’s fine, really. I appreciate the invite.” And she did. Being a shut-in gamer nerd made these sorts of opportunities few and far between. These days Hana appreciated any opportunity to get out of the house.

 

As Mei opened her mouth to reply, a hand gently touched her shoulder. “Mei, Aleksandra was looking for you. Something about you telling the arm wrestling story?... Oh. Hello there.” A woman with the warmest smile Hana had ever seen walked up from behind her friend.

 

She was absolutely gorgeous. Too pretty to be at a party this casual, Hana thought. She had silky champagne blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was soft with a complexion so clear and porcelain-like that Hana hardly thought it was fair. She was dressed in a cable-knit maroon sweater that exposed her midriff and tight black jeans, effectively showing off her toned stomach and generally flawless body.

 

Girls must’ve hated her. Hana couldn’t decide whether she was envious of the woman’s looks or if she wanted to sleep with her. Maybe a bit of both.

 

“Hi,” Hana breathed.

 

“Ah, Angela, this is my friend Hana. Hana, this is Angela. I’d love to stay and break the ice, but I have to go correct my girlfriend’s terrible story telling.” And with that, Mei was gone and the two women locked eyes. Damn it, Hana thought, of course Mei would leave me with the attractive older woman with nothing for us to talk about.

 

There was a strange tension between them that made Hana uncomfortable. It wasn’t awkward. It seemed like they both had something to say, but needed to start somewhere.

 

Silently, Angela took Hana’s drink from her hand. Before Hana could protest, she took a sip and smirked. “You’re too young to be drinking, aren’t you?” Angela presented it as more of a statement than a question. Her confidence made Hana blush.

 

“Maybe. Gonna tell on me?”

 

Angela’s eyes went to the ceiling for a moment, as though she considered it. “No,” she settled on. “However, as a doctor, I must warn you that starting drinking at such a young age won’t be good for your liver.” The smirk was back. “It would be irresponsible of me not to confiscate this.”

 

Hana grinned. “You’re just too lazy to get your own.”

 

“Going to tell on me?”

 

Hana mimicked her earlier expression of consideration. “No. But you should get me another one. It’s only polite when you’re going to be talking to a girl at a party.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Hana talked to Angela for what felt like minutes but turned to hours. She never expected to have so much in common with someone so much older than her. Hana was embarrassed to say she played competitive video games to a hotshot surgeon at one of the country’s best hospitals, but Angela assured her she had a nerd streak of her own. Angela was more of a tabletop geek, but that was enough to keep them on the same page.

 

They talked about everything from video games, to work, to the purpose of life, to whether fate existed; anything that came to mind slipped out of their mouths without filter and Hana could only blame so much of it on the alcohol.

 

Then sex came up.

 

There had been subtle flirting through the night between them, but never something blatant. Never anything solid. Even talking about sex now, they didn’t say they would be having any, but it was there. An unspoken understanding as to the nature of the conversation.

 

“I like to be very dominant in bed,” Angela said, her eyes purposefully avoiding Hana’s. “It’s been a problem with some women I’ve slept with. I understand. I don’t come across as very...”

 

“Depraved?” Hana provided with a cheeky grin causing Angela to roll her eyes.

 

“I was going to say deviant-like, but that works as well. Anyways, like I was saying...” she gave Hana a scolding look, daring her to interrupt again. “I can be a bit more rough than one might expect, and I can be very demanding. So, I understand. I really do. I still wish it wasn’t so difficult to find someone who was of the same mind, though.”

 

Hana pursed her lips and thought about what Angela was saying. “So, you’re like a domme or something, right?”

 

Angela looked shocked before she burst into a fit of giggles. “That... that was the most blunt way I’ve ever seen someone put it. But... oh god... yes. Yes, I am dominant.”

 

“Like the spanking, latex, hot wax on your back kind?”

 

“I’m not a fan of latex, actually. It’s a bit on the nose, don’t you think?”

 

“In my fantasies latex has been a common theme,” Hana said nonchalantly.

 

“You have fantasies.”

 

Hana wore a smug look. “I have fantasies.”

 

Angela escorted Hana home that night, insisting she walk her to the door to make sure she was ok. As soon as they reached the door, Hana grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on Angela that made them both dizzy with desire.

 

“Good night, doctor,” Hana purred.

 

“Bad girl,” Angela growled against her lips. “You’ll regret teasing me.”

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

A week later, Hana was sitting on Angela’s bed with her wrists bound behind her back, completely naked. Her eyes watched Angela carefully as she explained how the situation would work.

 

“I’m going to start you off small. I know that it’s common for newer submissives to be overly enthusiastic but,” Angela drew a finger across Hana’s jaw, sending shivers down the girl’s spine. “I don’t want to scare you off.”

 

“Today is about pleasure. I’m going to learn what you respond to and try to get a feel for your limits, which brings me to the next topic,” she bent over so their faces were level with each other and stared into Hana’s eyes. “Red is your safeword. The second you say it, I stop. There is no shame in saying it and I will never be disappointed in you for it. Do you understand?”

 

Hana nodded vigorously, causing Angela to smile.

 

“Yellow means we pause. If you’re uncomfortable with something I’m doing or saying, if the ropes are a little too uncomfortable, or if you just need a second, you say the word and we’ll fix it. Alright?”

 

Hana nodded again.

 

“Are the ropes too tight?”

 

Hana shook her head.

 

“Good. Let’s play, kitten.”

 

Angela carried herself differently that second; her back was straight, and she strode with such confidence that Hana began to think she may be out of her depth. She strutted to an oak desk across from the bed and produced a long black piece of cloth.

 

Wordlessly, she placed it over Hana’s eyes and tied it firmly around her head. Hana’s heart began to race as she felt Angela’s breath against her ear. Being robbed of her sight already made the littlest of sensations so intense.

 

“Your safeword is?” Angela whispered into her ear and Hana involuntarily squeezed her thighs together.

 

“Red, ma’am.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

With a firm push on her shoulder, Hana was on her back and Angela’s teeth were on her neck. The light scraping against her skin was driving Hana insane already. How was she supposed to survive this? The soft wetness of her tongue forced out a moan from Hana. She could feel Angela’s lips smirk against her.

 

“That easy, is it? How shameless...” Teeth sank into her exposed neck, drawing out a gasp. Hana was _almost_ ashamed of the sensation between her legs that grew stronger the sharper the pain got. Almost.

 

“Goodness,” Angela breathed against her, then dragged her tongue slowly up Hana’s neck as the girl whimpered. “You’re quite the slut, aren’t you?” Hana moaned. God, why did she moan? Why did that turn her on so much?

 

Nails dug firmly into Hana’s side. “I asked you a question, kitten. I expect an answer.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Hana said without hesitation.

 

The nails dug in deeper and Hana gasped. “Are. You. A. Slut.”

 

The firmness in Angela’s voice made Hana roll her hips. I guess that answers that question, Hana thought wryly. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Say it.”

 

Hana’s face flushed. “I’m... I’m a slut.”

 

“Good girl. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” There was a taunting sweetness in Angela’s tone as she gently rubbed her fingertips over Hana’s sore skin. She placed a soft kiss on Hana’s cheek and then Hana felt her weight leave the bed.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

There was a moment of uncertainty. Hana hadn’t thought too much of the true vulnerability involved in being blindfolded until she was laying on the bed in silence. She wasn’t sure what she was afraid of, but some primal part of her was uneasy.

 

Drip.

 

Hana shrieked as a drop of cold water hit her exposed stomach. Angela giggled.

 

“W-what is that?!”

 

The cold wetness pressed against her collarbone and trailed down to just above her pelvis. Ice, she recognized then. “Just shush and let me take care of you, kitten. Don’t you trust me?”

 

If Angela had said something like that to her in any other situation, Hana would blush and twiddle her thumbs like a school girl. Even in the given situation, Hana’s heart jumped. “I trust you, ma’am. I was just surprised. I’m sorry.”

 

“Mm, it’s alright,” Angela seemed more preoccupied with the involuntary squirming Hana would do as the ice touched her in more sensitive places.

 

Angela touched the ice gently to Hana’s breast, trailing it around her nipple. What a tease, Hana thought. She was being turned into a gasping mess, arching her back, trying desperately to get Angela’s hand to slip just enough to...

 

“You seem to be having trouble there. How can I help alleviate your suffering?”

 

Hana struggled with words. There were few ways to ask for what she wanted without excessively lewd language. “I... I want...”

 

“I cannot give you what you want if you do not let me know what it is.”

 

Hana blushed, thoroughly flustered. “I want you to suck on my tits, ma’am,” she forced out.

 

“Mm, that’s a good girl. You’ll learn to ask properly like that every time.” It sounded almost like a warning.

 

Angela’s lips wrapped around one of Hana’s nipples, circling it with her tongue. Hana whimpered, squirming against her bindings as Angela’s lips formed a seal, sucking at the sensitive skin.

 

The melting ice touched ever so slightly against Hana’s other nipple and she let out a deep moan. Angela chuckled. “Such a naughty little thing, you are.” She flicked the tip of her tongue and sent Hana writhing again.

 

Angela swept the ice smoothly down Hana’s stomach, lower and lower. Just above the place Hana so needed the attention. Hana bucked her hips and whined, causing Angela to tut.

 

“Now, now. You’re not in charge here and you certaintly don’t get to rush me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sor--” Hana’s apology was cut short by Angela shoving the small remainder of the ice into her mouth.

 

“One too many mistakes, kitten,” she explained. “Now you learn your place. Roll over.” The sterness of her voice made Hana do so as quickly as she could.

 

Angela slid a hand under Hana’s stomach, pulling up to force her onto her knees with her face buried in a pillow. “I’d love to just spoil you all the time, but you’re already making it hard.” She delicately palmed Hana’s ass, humming in appreciation. “I’m going to have you count for me. To ten.”

 

She didn’t wait for a reply.

 

Thwap. Angela’s hand swung down against Hana’s exposed ass with enough force to make an embarrasingly loud noise.

 

“One!” Hana called out obediently.

 

Thwap. That one stung.

 

“Two!”

 

Thwap. Hana knew this would leave a bruise.

 

“Three!”

 

Angela paused, massaging the undoubtedly red skin. Thwap.

 

“Four.” Hana moaned.

 

Thwap. Five.

 

Thwap. Six. Ow.

 

Thwap. Hana could feel herself dripping down her thighs. Angela had to have noticed.

 

“Seven...”

 

Thwap. Eight. Another pause to rub at the skin that now had the sensation of pins and needles.

 

Thwap. Angela grasped her firmly by the hip to keep her from writhing for relief.

 

“Nine!”

 

A pause just for effect. Angela’s hand came down with more force than any of the previous slaps. Hana couldn’t help but moan out the last “Ten...”

 

Angela lovingly kissed the stinging skin before shifting her weight back up, holding Hana by her hips. “You’re absolutely soaked, you know. That was meant to be punishment. Do you like being punished, you little slut?”

 

“I love being punished, ma’am. I’m a little slut who loves getting spanked by you.” Hana blurted out without a second thought. The pressure between her hips was too much. She couldn’t think of anything else.

 

“God,” Angela moaned unabashedly, raking her nails down Hana’s back, basking in Hana’s lust-filled groans. “That’s right. You’re my little slut, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m your little slut.” Hana obediently replied.

 

“Mm, I think you’ve earned yourself a reward. I’m going to fuck you now, kitten.”

 

“Yes, please, ma’am. God, yes. Please fuck me. I’ll be such a good girl.” Hana arched her back, swaying her hips, hoping to entice Angela to be quick.

 

Angela ran her fingers over Hana’s slit, coating them in the wetness there. Hana fought hard not to press back against them for more contact.

 

Slowly, Angela inserted one finger, drawing out an extended, husky moan from Hana. Then another, met with a much more desperate moan. “Please,” Hana whispered against the pillow. “Please, please, please.”

 

Angela took her time, enjoying the sight of the usually cheeky girl being so desperate to get fucked by her. With agonizing slowness, she pulled her fingers out. God, Hana was soaked and her pussy tightened against Angela’s fingers in a way that drove her absolutely insane.

 

Then she shoved them back in. Hard. “God, yes!” Hana screamed out.

 

“Yeah? Like that?” Angela repeated the motion.

 

“Yes. Fuck yes. Please fuck me. Fuck me, oh my god.”

 

Angela pounded away at Hana’s pussy, her fingers fucking her so hard she worried she might bruise her. Oh well. She thrust her fingers in and out, curling them against a spot that made Hana cry out for more.

 

She dug her nails into Hana’s back, smirking at the way Hana burried her face deeper into the pillow to whimper.

 

“Faster, please. Please, ma’am fuck me faster.” Hana pleaded, her voice hoarse from her constant moaning.

 

Angela happily complied. Her fingers pumped hard and fast; the sound of her hand smacking against the wetness of Hana’s pussy filled the room.

 

Hana’s mind had gone completely blank. She could barely remember her name. All she could think about was how great Angela’s fingers felt inside of her and how close she was getting. So close.

 

Hana didn’t even know if she was moaning anymore, but she was. She didn’t even have the energy to push backwards against Angela’s hand anymore. All she could do is lay there and breathlessly whine for more.

 

Harder, faster. Right there. _Right there!_

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Hana whispered. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Angela’s hand stopped. “No, you’re not. Not until I say so, kitten.” She gave one slow pump, but pulled her fingers out completely when she felt the way Hana was tensing around her.

 

“Beg me for it.”

 

Hana was close to tears. “Please fuck me. Please, ma’am. I’ll be so good, I swear,” she started to choke up, “Please. I’ll do anything for it. I’m your little slut, ok? I’m your kitten, right? So, please. _Please_ let me come for you.”

 

Angela grinned at the sight before her. Nothing turned her on more than the sight of a broken girl, so desperate to do anything so Angela would touch her. A mewling little mess. “For me, is it?”

 

“For you. All of me is yours.” Hana sniffled. “So please...”

 

Angela slid her fingers through Hana’s slit again and rammed them in her pussy. Hana groaned, pressing her hips back against her hand. Angela smiled. She’d let the greediness slide this time.

 

It wasn’t long before Hana’s eyes were fluttering under the blindfold and her toes were curling. Angela couldn’t help moaning herself, seeing Hana so deep in the throes of pleasure.

 

“Come for me. Come for me like the little whore you are.” Angela growled.

 

As if by command, Hana immediately tensed, pressing her face hard against the bed and screaming out in pleasure. She came all over Angela’s hand, thoroughly coating it in her juices. Her entire body shook until she finally fell limp. Nothing but gasps and the occassional whimper.

 

Angela removed her fingers and turned Hana over onto her back. “Good girl. Now open,” she demanded, her other hand cupping the side of Hana’s face.

 

Hana complied without thought and Angela forced her fingers into her mouth. “Clean up your mess.” She roughly pumped her fingers and Hana mewled. Once Hana’s tongue was filled with the taste of herself, Angela took her fingers back, wiping the excess saliva onto Hana’s chest.

 

With one fluid motion, Angela untied the knot behind Hana’s back, freeing her hands.

 

Hana removed her blindfold herself and the first thing she saw was the warm smile that made her heart skip a beat.

 

“Hey, you.” Angela greeted her.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You did so well. Did you have fun?”

 

Hana laughed. “My thighs aren’t like a slip and slide because I was having a bad time.”

 

Angela scrunched up her face and chuckled. “Gross.”

 

“My turn to return the favor?”

 

“Next time. For now, I want to hold you.”

 

Angela laid down next to Hana and opened her arms in invitation. It didn’t take any convincing before Hana curled up against her, resting her head on Angela’s chest.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” she murmured before falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
